The Reunion
by GeminiPiper
Summary: Piper and Leo have been dating for almost 4 years and Piper knows that his mother hates her. But it's time to head to the Wyatt Family Reunion. Can anyone say disaster? AU, PiperLeo, I disclaim. ON HOLD.
1. Oh God

"Mmm…I hate mornings." Leo groaned, stroking Piper's long dark hair.

"Me too." She agreed, glancing at the wall clock. She nudged his shoulder. "But you do have to get up soon. I do too." She admitted, as an afterthought, tracing her hand along the forest green sheets.

"Can't we just stay here a little longer?" Leo begged, knowing the inevitable. "You know, we could have breakfast in bed. I won't drop eggs on the sheets, I swear."

She laughed. "Sweetie, we gotta get up." Piper patted his bare thigh. "Up, up, up. Otherwise, I'm getting in the shower first." She jumped up, wrapping the sheet around her naked body. But not before giving Leo a peep show. He smiled.

-----

"I'm surprised you even like me in the morning." Piper was saying, as she padded around the small kitchen. "I mean, I'm crabby, I'm grouchy and if you get on my nerves, I'm subject to poison you. Here you go, Honey." She finished, putting a cup of coffee down in front of him.

Despite her previous words, Leo took a sip of the warm, brown liquid. "You know just how I like my coffee, babe. Poisoned."

She laughed, pulling her brunette hair up in a ponytail. Then she did something he'd watched her do everyday for almost two years. She went over a mental checklist, thinking about everything she had to do that day. "Hon, are you gonna be home for dinner?"

Leo winced then smiled his best smile at her above the coffee cup. "About that…See, Mr. Johansen wants me to meet him for dinner. Something about the market being unsteady."

For a moment, he watched as she twisted her mouth to the side in thought. Then she smiled. "Don't they understand? It's not that hard. By low and sell high." He downed the rest of the coffee.

"That's my girl!" he said, kissing her on the lips. He picked up his briefcase and made his way to the door. Before he knew what was going on, she grabbed him by his Armani and pulled him down for another kiss. This one was longer, made him wonder if he'd end up late for work.

She pulled away with a moan. "Hurry home, kay?"

He nodded. "Don't I always?"

Piper smiled. "Mmm…Dinner'll be ready, but come to the back when you're ready for dessert."

Leo grinned, growling at her playfully. "Will do. Bye, Babe."

"See you later, Hon."

-----

Leo opened the door to the apartment. The San Francisco loft to be exact. His shoes clicked on the polished hardwood floors and he rolled his eyes. It was roughly 10:30 and she wasn't even home yet. Geez, she was more of a workaholic than he was. What had gotten her caught up? Oh well, she'd be home soon.

Leo dropped his briefcase on the couch and loosened his tie, throwing it to the counter.

He kicked his shoes off in the hallway as he made his way to the bedroom. He threw himself backwards across the bed, whereupon he fell asleep.

-----

At 11:40, Piper walked through the door to the loft. "Leo!" she called, locking the door one handedly, due to the bag of deli food in her hand. "I know I said dinner would be ready, but I got busy, and…" She trailed off, turning to face the room. For a brief moment, she suspected he was gone. But upon seeing his briefcase on the couch, his tie on the counter and the heel of his shoe at the entrance to the hallway, she smiled.

She shook her head and picked up his briefcase and his tie, and kicked his shoes ahead of her to the bedroom.

"Le—" Piper stopped and smiled at her boyfriend. He was sprawled across the bed, still I his suit, sound as sleep, his chest rising and falling gently. She kicked off her shoes and walked over to him, straddling him.

After a moment he awoke, mumbling sleepily about "sell now" and "I can't control the market".

"Mmm…" she said, leaning down, creating a screen with her hair. She ran her fingertips from either side of his bellybutton, up to his shoulders. "Is work all you think about, Mr. Stockbroker?"

Leo smiled, moving his hands to her red clad hips. "No…I think about you…and—"

She cut her off with her lips. He felt the mix of love and sexual urge he felt everytime he kissed her. He felt her hands moving to unbutton his blue pinstriped shirt, nuzzling her face in his neck. He moved his hands to her backside and squeezed. He heard her give a sexy grunt, before moving to kiss him on the lips.

Finally, she had his shirt undone and was showering kisses down his abdomen. When he mouth reached his belt buckle, she smiled and kissed her way back up. She met his lips again.

-----

Piper and Leo lay next to one another, she tracing a symbol, a triquetra, onto the sheet, him running his hand lightly and absentmindedly over her nipple.

"Mmm…" she said contentedly, "Do we ever get any sleep?" he moved his idle hand to her shoulder, rubbing it up and down.

"No, not really."

"I'd like to stay like this…for a long time. Forever…Maybe. I wonder what your mother would say." She said with an evil laugh.

Leo smiled and chuckled nervously. "Hum…Funny you should say that…"

Piper sat up out of his loving embrace, clutching the green sheets over her body. "Oh my God."

He could swear she was starting to wheeze. "Pippy, calm down."

"Oh," Wheeze. "my" Wheeze. "God…Are you going to say something about your mom? She scares the shit outta me. Oh God…" She let out sort of a chocked, disgruntled moan and stood up, pulling the bed sheet with her. He watched her walk to the bathroom.

The door shut and he could hear her moaning and groaning, like a terrible illness struck her. Leo would have laughed. He put a hand to his forehead and sighed.


	2. She Agrees

**AN: Sorry this took so long, I had to rewrite it _TWICE_!! I was so pissed!! But it's okay…Now. Thanks for your reviews!! I already have another story idea**,** and am currently writing it but I won't but I want to finish this first.**

Leo pulled his boxers on and crossed the room to the bathroom door. He rapped his knuckles lightly on the door. "Pippy!" He said, leaning against the taupe wall. "Please come out. It's not all that bad." He heard a low guttural sound and a thud. He rolled his eyes. Okay, she was going Drama Queen on him now. "Piper," he begged, "please come out."

The door flung open and there she was, face flushed, three fingernails already visibly gnawed. He grabbed her before she could do anything and brought her fingers to his lips, kissing them. "Aww, baby," he said as caring, but sexy as he could, "I thought we broke this habit."

"_We_ broke nothing!" She snapped, pulling her hand away. "And when you say stuff about your mother, I back up so fast, I revert!"

Leo smiled sympathetically. "Well, baby—"

"Don't "baby" me!" Piper replied angrily, though blindly.

"Okay, okay." he said exasperatedly. "Piper, it won't just be Ma. It'll be a Wyatt Family Reunion."

"OH MY GOD!!" Piper said, backing up again. "The whole lot of them!" She shut the door again.

-----

Leo knew there was only one thing to do.

"You do know you can't buy my love."

"I know."

"And you do know you can't buy my forgiveness for just springing this on me."

"I know."

"And you do know you can't buy your way into making me like your mom."

"I know."

"Well in that case, let's go!"

Piper pushed the door open into the jewelry store. It was one of her favorite places to shop. Aside form the clothing store Sparkle, down the street, which she would also take a dip in so long as she was on the same street.

"Baby," Leo said, sliding his hands around her waist, "lets's go home. It's Saturday, for once, were both off."

Piper turned around to smirk up at him. "What, you're afraid to lay a little money on some baubles for your 'Baby'?"

Leo grinned at her. "Yes, very much so."

Piper smiled at him. "I guess I can be persuaded to lunch on the terrace of that bistro…"

-----

"And so, it actually wouldn't be that bad all and all."

Piper frowned at her boyfriend. "Not that bad?" she said, voice filled with incredulousness. "_Not that bad_?" Piper cast her fork aside. She leaned across the table for him. "Honey, I know you love her…But she is the devil incarnate."

Leo just looked at her, blank faced for a moment, then he chuckled, taking her hand, noticing her wrist adorned with a new tennis bracelet. She'd gotten both the jewelry and the lunch. "Pippy, baby, it's okay, I promise. If you come…We'll go out to that clothing store we saw last time. You know, the one you thought was 'quaint'."

Piper smiled. "Alright, Leo. But if she kills me, I will haunt you to insanity."

"Wouldn't have it any other way."

**AN: Short chapter, I know, don't be mad. Let's just say when we start trotting the Wyatt family members out…It'll be a mess, with the crazy aunt, the drunken brother-in-law, the cousin Jethro (that's right, Jethro) Everything'll go to hell in a handbasket. **


	3. And So It Begins

**AN: I'm back! Told ya I'd be back! You guys rock! I brought this story back just for you, the readers! **

"Grr." Piper said sullenly as she looked in the mirror. "Now, I can't wear that green top." Piper continued to examine her self as Leo bumped her out of the way with his towel clad hip.

"Why not?" he asked, pulling the toothpaste from the medicine cabinet. He knew exactly what top she was talking about. He knew more about her clothes than she did. Because he had to listen when she talked.

Piper continued inspecting the hickey between her breasts sadly. "I didn't even think about it last night…" she trailed off.

Leo laughed. "Aww, babe, they're just territorial marks." She left the bathroom, muttering, making him laugh again. "Forgive me if I love you." He paused. "Wear the caramel scoop neck tank." He suggested as she swung her robe over her shoulders.

"With what bottom?"

"Yours." She gave him a look. "Okay…The green capris."

Piper pulled the two items out of the closet. "You think?" Leo mumbled around his toothbrush. "Spit." She commanded.

He did as he was told. "Well, I think it would good, especially if you wore those caramel colored pumps—"

"I lost 'em." Piper admitted. Leo sighed and crossed to the closet, passing her on her way back to the bathroom. He threw the shoes on the bed at the same time she sat his shaving cream on the sink, having already put the toothpaste and his toothbrush away. The crossed the room again and he mindlessly picked up the shaving cream and got his razor as she unquestioningly looked at the shoes. "I think it'll work. Unless your mother thinks it's too slutty."

"Nah, it's classy, elegant, sexy as hell." He paused, making a slow stroke with the razor as she put her bra on. "Now, my brother Sam is the one you'll have to worry about. Boy, what he wouldn't give to get his hands on a special broad like you." He finished shaving. "Besides, if she thinks it's slutty, she'll just cover you up with a sweater."

A pillow collided with his head. They crossed the room again as she put his razor and shaving cream away and he threw her jacket across the bed, along with his jeans. They crisscrossed the room yet again and she pulled her clothes on as he picked up her hairbrush. Piper pulled her clothes on and they made their way to the center of the room where he ran the hairbrush through her hair. Finally, the couple was ready.

Leo picked up his sunglass and slid them on, sticking Piper's in her bag. He picked up their luggage and waddled down to the car. She was locking up. By the time she dashed out to the SUV it was idling on the curb and he'd popped in one of her mix CDs. He sort of worried about her when it came to that. She was a bit obsessed with it. And she had to label them all with the right songs. They had almost a whole bookcase full of them. But that was because she had just about every song under the sun. He didn't even know that many songs. But the song that came wafting out of the speaker, he loved.

"Oh, this song is kickass!" he exclaimed, cranking up Trapt's "Headstrong".

Piper grinned at him. Then her smile deflated. "I just remembered, we're going to your mom's."

Leo laughed as he eased the car into traffic. "She's not that bad, Pippy!"'

Piper grumbled meanly. "Yeah, yeah, just drive to the airport."

88888888

Piper gripped Leo's arm so hard he winced. "Could you ease up a little, babe?" he asked softly as the cab pulled up in front of his parent's house. Piper ignored him as she anxiously peered out the window of the cab. The car eased to a stop and Leo climbed out. His mother in jeans and a tee screamed. "Oh my God!" she shouted. She ran towards her son as fast as her legs would carry her. Piper climbed out form behind him. "Oh."

And so it begins.

**AN: Sorry this is so short, I'm, tired as hell and I just wanted to get something on this up! Thank you please review!**


	4. The Swearing Kid

**AN: I thank all of you for your reviews, they were so lovely and I love you guys for hanging in there with this story and still being so devoted!**

Had she not been so kind and loving and, you know, going through this for Leo, Piper wasn't sure what she would have done.

"Oh," Mrs. Wyatt said again. "so you did come. Well."

Piper just smiled sweetly and kicked Leo in the calf. Her boyfriend didn't miss a beat, just wrapped his arm around her waist. "Of course she came, Ma."

"Right. Well, I was going to introduce you that nice Lilly woman—"

"Lilly Beckner?" Leo asked. "The girl with the crossbite?"

Mrs. Wyatt, Nancy, looked indignant. "Humph. The dentist fixed that." With that, Nancy turned on her heel and started towards the large house.

"If you think" Piper hissed, "that we're ever having sex again, you're sadly mistaken."

Leo laughed. "Okay." They started after his mother. The door was open when they got there. They stepped in and Piper gasped.

She was faced with at least 12 Wyatts. Why had she agreed to come? Leo walked her over to a red haired woman. "Aunt Marcy, this is my girlfriend, Piper."

The woman nodded. "Right, right. I'm Lucy Fields." She stuck out her hand. Piper just looked at her for a minute before Leo turned her around and headed towards his brother.

"Sorry." He murmured, steering her through the crowd. "She's never been quite right."

"What do you me—"

"Leo!" said a booming voice. Piper turned towards a huge man who towered over her at at least 6 foot 5 inches. He had blonde hair like Leo's and was as wide as at least two of her. He was built like quarterback on steroids.

Piper gasped as Leo spoke. "This, Piper, is my brother, Sam."

"You're a giant." She murmured dumbly.

Sam laughed. "I get that a lot, it's nice to meet you." He stuck out a large paw. Piper numbly put her hand in his, still in shock.

"Um, well…"

Leo steered her away again. "Uh, it's not polite to stare."

"Yeah, but he—"

"Watch your goddamn step. Jesus Christ, my damn foot hurts."

"Jethro!" Leo exclaimed, picking up the brown haired 6 year old. The boy had blue eyes like the center of fire. He had on a red tee shirt and blue jeans. He was the one responsible for all the expletives. "Who taught you how to use language like that?"

Jethro let out a wild whoop. "Ah, put me the fuck down! Who asked you, ya pigeon-toed, half brained, sorry S.O.B! Yeah, I'm talking you, you sucker."

Leo was pissed. Damn kids. He half placed, half threw the little boy to the ground and watched him scamper off. "Leo," Piper said, "how old was that kid?"

"The little dumbass is 6." Leo said hotly. Leo started out towards the kitchen and Piper went after him. What freaked her out was the 16 year old girl glaring at her from across the room. This was going to be the longest trip of her life.

**AN: Wow, okay, this was dumb and stupid and _really_ crappy, I'm sure. Anywho, I know you guys like long chapters and stuff, and I know this is _very_ slow going, but that's because I'm currently writing a PiperLeo fanfic (What else?) that I think is even cuter and sweeter than this one! Here's the special, longer summary(I'm doing this a lot lately):**

"_**Shh! This is a secret rendezvous, remember?"**_

"_**There's nobody around for a good mile at least. You make it sound so…special."**_

"_**It is, you're special."**_

_**Piper and Phoebe recently moved back to their hometown of Bolepick, Oklahoma. Back to that beautiful lake. Back to their childhood. And for Piper, back to Leo Wyatt. They've both changed, and yet, they stayed the same as the two find out while they reclaim their love. AU, no magic, PiperLeo, I disclaim.**_

**Kay, I don't know if Prue'll be in it or not…So yeah, but I need you guys to take a vote:**

**Vote A, if you want me to: Try and write both fics at the same time (I have the prologue and almost the first chapter done on the one I just gave the summary for)**

**Vote B, if you want me to: Go ahead and write the one I just gave the summary for and put "The Reunion" on hold _again_. (Sorry)**

**Vote C, if you want me to: Sit my stupid ass down and write "The Reunion" already! (Note: if this option gets the most votes, these chapters will be very slow going and probably very short. Sorry again)**

**Thanks, you guys rock!**


End file.
